


John's Tattoo

by Silvaimagery



Series: A New World [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes family crest tattooed on John's wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I drew up John's tattoo so that you guys could get a visual on how it looks.

" />

**Author's Note:**

> _DIEU ET MON DROIT _can be loosely translated to 'My Divine Right' or 'My God Given Right'. It was used as a motto by the British Monarch of England.__


End file.
